


Imagine

by falsteloj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: If Ron thought he was over his crush on Viktor Krum, he was lying to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MildredMost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildredMost/gifts).



> Chocolate Box 2017 treat for MildredMost. :)

Viktor Krum is a git. Ron knows this, has been telling himself it since fourth year, and still he can’t maintain any kind of composure. Can feel the breathless excitement even before he catches sight of the broad sweep of Krum’s shoulders and, when the other man looks up, it’s as though he’s been hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx.

Ginny smirks at him, eyebrow raised like she can tell exactly what he’s thinking, and it takes all Ron has to even try and play it cool. To plaster a scowl on his face and hesitate a full half second before shaking the hand Krum holds out to him.

He should have refused it altogether, he thinks. He should have stuffed his hands deep in his pockets the moment he realized Krum was making his way over to them. He hadn’t though, and now all he can do is focus on the heat of Krum’s skin and the strength of his grip. His dark, brooding eyes, and his chiseled jawline.

“It is good to see you again,” Krum says finally, when they have been holding hands for more than a beat too long, and Ron can feel the burning heat in his cheeks because he had been wrong.

He is nowhere near over his schoolboy crush on Viktor Krum.

Over the next few hours he comes to the conclusion that Viktor knows it too. It’s there in the half smiles he sends Ron’s way, and it’s there in the fond amusement in his impossibly captivating eyes, the same eyes that used to send shivers through him, when he re-read his favourite Quidditch magazines, thankful for the privacy of his bed hangings.

It’s a relief to go to work in the morning, to bury his head in the monotony of the paperwork, because he’s older now. Wiser. Krum is still an internationally famous Quidditch star and, for everything he has seen and done and lived through, he is still Ron Weasley.

He’s still lanky and awkward and freckled, and he can’t quite remember how to breathe properly, not when he’s talked into going for a drink with everyone and there’s Krum sat across the table, voice earnest as he says,

“Please, you must call me Viktor.”

Ron drinks too much to cover what it does to him, and that’s probably not the best idea because a few glasses in and he can’t quit looking at Viktor. Can’t quit thinking about him, and when the night starts to draw to a close neither of them wants it to be over.

They can’t do, because Ron ends up in Viktor’s hotel room, with Viktor’s calloused fingertips trailing across the skin of his arm, his robes and his shirt consigned to the floor for the duration.

For a moment, he wonders if he’s dreaming. Thinks that he must be because that’s the only way any of this would be happening. Then Viktor is kissing him, hot and slick and purposeful, and Ron decides that it’s not important, so long as nobody wakes him up before Viktor really _touches_ him.

Viktor takes his time about it too. Pushes him back against the soft sheets and kisses him everywhere - his neck, his chest, even the sensitive skin of his wrist, where his pulse point is fluttering. Ron gasps, helpless, and Viktor only surges up to capture his lips again, kissing and kissing until Ron’s dizzy with it.

“Please,” he manages, finally, and it’s only when he thinks to add a strangled “ _Viktor_ ” that the other man gives in and takes pity on him.

“Did you ever imagine we would do this, Ron?” Viktor asks afterward, when Ron’s sated and boneless, and still can’t believe he’s in bed, naked, with Viktor Krum right next to him. The question brings a blush back to his cheeks, even in the darkness, but Ron smiles through it. Stifles a laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

Had he ever imagined this?

He squirms against Viktor, makes himself more comfortable.

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
